


Sleepy Angel Kisses

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel in the Bunker, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling angel Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Loss of Powers, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Cas keeps falling asleep when low on grace. Dean takes advantage of that. Just some harmless pranks… right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 100
Kudos: 604





	Sleepy Angel Kisses

Whenever Cas was low on grace, he would resort to human ways of recharging—which meant that he would keep falling asleep.

But since it was Cas, who didn’t have sleep _quite_ figured out, he would fall asleep in the most unlikely of places or situations: in the library while they were researching a case, or while he was watching Dean and Sam eat breakfast, or that one time, while he was on his way to his room.

Falling asleep mid-step shouldn’t be possible, but then again this was Cas, so Dean assumed that angels, while low on grace, could fall asleep pretty much anywhere while doing anything.

It was getting harder and harder not to take advantage of that when it happened, though.

It started out as a harmless way of messing with him. Drawing a dick on his face was an awesome prank (not a childish one like Sam later told him), and totally worth it when Sam saw Cas the next morning and did a double take. Plus, Cas squinting at him in that Cas-like way was always a bonus.

Dean grinned at both of them widely and counted their expressions as a win. Dean Winchester—1, Angel who got pranked—0.

The next time, it was glitter in his hair, and the time after that, he stole Cas’ tie. Cas was a millennia-old being. It wasn’t often that you could mess with him like this without being in danger of getting smote.

Soon, Dean was running out of ideas, though, and the next time Cas fell asleep when they had been watching a movie in Dean’s room, Dean himself was too tired to come up with a good prank. Plus, Cas seemed so peaceful and innocent, snoring away softly, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, so he just kissed the top of his head—as sort of a joke, of course.

His sleepy mind couldn’t quite put his finger on what the joke was supposed to be since Cas was oblivious to what was going on and it wasn’t like he would know he had been pranked when he woke up—but it still seemed like a solid practical joke.

The next morning when they woke up next to each other, he shooed Cas out of his bed (what even was the angel still doing here? He had his own damn bed!) and things went back to normal.

Only now that he had found this new way of pranking Cas, it was hard to stop. The next time he had a sleeping angel on his hands, he did it again, this time fully alert and, to switch it up, he kissed him on the cheek. He didn’t want to play the same trick on him twice, after all.

The kiss on the cheek was followed by a kiss to the forehead, was followed by him taking Cas’ hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. It was kind of exhilarating, getting away with all of this while Cas was none the wiser. Best prank ever!

For some reason, he kept these new pranks to himself. Before, when it had been all about replacing Cas’ trench coat with a purple nightgown and the like, he had bragged about it to Sam (who had just rolled his eyes and shaken his head). Now though… He told himself that Sam wouldn’t appreciate his sense of humor and left it at that. (Even though it hadn’t stopped him before.)

Soon, the prank signs of affection didn’t seem enough anymore, and Dean found himself telling Cas ridiculous things like, “You’re kind of cute when you’re asleep, you know?” or “Okay, not only when you’re asleep.”

It might seem chick-flicky, but it was still all in the spirit of a good prank, something so over the top that there was no way it could be interpreted as Dean being sincere. He was just joking around, no big deal.

It was all fun and games until Cas was fast asleep on a chair in the war room, no Sam in sight, which meant that it was prank time.

“You know you mean a lot to me, right?”

Cas, of course, didn’t answer one way or another, completely unaware to what was going on around him.

“It kinda freaks me out when you’re low on grace because you seem…” He motioned at Cas as if he could see the gesture, trying to come up with a fitting word. “Vulnerable. But it’s also kinda nice. Makes you seem like you’re not all superman, you know?”

It might be selfish, but it was true.

“Are you referring to the fact that I develop human needs in times like these?”

Dean fell right off the chair.

Scrambling to his feet, he said, “What the hell! You’re awake?!”

“Yes. Your prayer woke me up.”

Prayer?! As usual, Cas didn’t know what he was talking about. “I didn’t pray, dude,” he set him straight, arms crossed.

The trademark tilt of the head told Dean that Cas was trying to figure out the reason for his accusing tone of voice.

Sure enough, Cas said, “Why are you embarrassed? I thought it was very nice of you to watch over me.”

“I didn’t…” Dean began, but was interrupted by Cas, “Is it because you taught me that watching someone sleep is creepy? Because I should tell you—I rather enjoy being watched over for a change. You can watch me sleep whenever you feel like it.”

“I don’t like watching you sleep,” Dean grumbled. Which was a little white lie Cas seemed to be able to see right through if the squinting and head tilting was anything to go by.

“Whatever,” Dean said and left the room.

And that put an end to the one-sided prank war. There was no way Dean would risk getting caught again, so he just dropped the whole thing and tried to forget about how it had almost felt nice.

Until Cas feel asleep in his bed again that was.

Dean didn’t have the heart to wake him up and so he just turned off the TV, turned his back to Cas and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him as well.

He woke up at some point in the night to the feeling of lips softly grazing his cheek, slight stubble tickling his skin.

Huh. Apparently, Dean hadn’t been as sneaky as he had thought, and Cas had finally gotten him back. Although the angel might have misinterpreted what was going on here. After all, Cas had never really understood the human tradition of pranks.

Dean might have tensed up some because Cas said, voice low and cautious, “I’m sorry. Am I not doing this right?”

This was the moment he should clear up a few things.

Instead, he heard himself say, “Nah, you’re fine.”

Dean had made the rules—Cas was just following them.

That seemed to encourage Cas and in the darkness, he pressed his lips against Dean’s, just resting them there as he had rested his lips against Dean’s cheek before.

Okay, now, _this_ was definitely something he should address.

But since he was always the one who won prank wars, he pulled Cas tighter against him in retaliation and deepened the kiss.

When that finally got Cas to start moving his lips against Dean’s, he forgot all about how this had all started and just continued kissing his angel. Turned out that kissing him for real was a lot more fun than pranking him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in June of last year and found it again today while organizing my files. I thought since it’s already written anyway… here you go? If you like it, please let me know in the comment section. 💖
> 
> If you want to support me, you can reblog the tumblr post **[here](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/642391528213528576/tags-first-kiss-canon-universe-sharing-a-bed)**.


End file.
